


do it again

by showyourbones



Series: golden [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showyourbones/pseuds/showyourbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kuroo's heart is afloat</p>
            </blockquote>





	do it again

“Hey!” Kuroo claps Iwaizumi on the back when he sees him by the bar. He yells his greeting which Iwaizumi cringes at a little, a tiny smile playing at the side of his mouth, but he orders a beer for him anyway. Sweat is clinging to him everywhere and he’s fucking  _ uncomfortable _ but he doesn’t want to socialize with everyone right now. He’s about 6 beers deep; he was drinking and fucking around during the set and that went  _ swimmingly,  _ so he needs his hands on Bokuto. “Where’s--”

“Bokuto?” Iwaizumi laughs. Kuroo nods, looking to the right a little, sees the rest of the band approaching and he needs the answer now or he’ll get roped into, like,  _ something  _ with them and a bunch of his friends and he needs to go. “Outside man. Hurry.” Kuroo smiles and Iwaizumi does his weird non-acknowledgement of basically helping him escape being social and then Kuroo flees.

When Kuroo’s outside he sees a bunch of people and tries to duck so no one notices him. They’re not like terribly famous in the indie music scene but people know about them and it’s weird. Bokuto would have been much better suited for it he thinks when he finally spots him leaning against a wall, scrolling through his phone. Like, better with all the eyes on him, better with the rare photoshoot and the music videos that seem jilted boyfriend aesthetic. Kuroo may have easier more conventional looks on his side, a slimmer build, the smirk that Bokuto often rolls his eyes at and pushes away then kisses, and the easily understandable wit but he just sees Koutaro--

He’s smoking on his cigarette and typing out something; it’s nothing mindblowing but Kuroo is dazed. It’s warm-ish outside, one day it’s freezing and the next it could almost be considered balmy. No doubt Bokuto’s had a bit to drink--Kuroo can’t read how he’s feeling for now--so he’s even warmer. The deep green tee hugs his body and shows off the muscles in his back, the occasional tattoo; especially Kuroo’s favorite, their matching one. He lets his eyes roam to his tight black jeans and the way they hug his ass and he stops. He’s supposed to be  _ touching  _ him.

“You have absolutely no situational awareness, Kou,” he says. To his surprise, Bokuto doesn’t even look up but he does hear him snort. Kuroo makes his way over to him and loops his arms around his waist. Bokuto immediately turns his head towards Kuroo’s, scrunching up his nose. 

“There was this pervy younger dude ogling me,” Bokuto jokes. “But I thought I’d let him.”

“You ok?” Kuroo asks. He’s had enough to drink where he figures he can push his luck and ask him how he is for the fiftieth time tonight. It rarely pisses Bokuto off but there have been times where it does. Where his smile shuts off and he gets irritated and they don’t really like to fight. Kuroo sometimes doesn’t get it because he’s not like--he likes when people ask him if he’s ok. He’s okay to say when he can’t really face getting out of bed.

But Bokuto just sighs. “Yea.” There’s some movement and he stamps out his cigarette. “Just a lot of people.” He moves his hand to stroke at Kuroo’s hair, slowly moving to the nape of his neck. “I drank a significant amount in the beginning just to be alright. I needed to think.”

“S’cool,” Kuroo murmurs against his neck but his heart stutters a bit and he tries to keep his frowning out of his voice.

Suddenly Bokuto turns around in Kuroo’s arms, looking at him with his golden eyes all shiny and  _ ah fuck _ . Kuroo definitely gets emotional and physical boners from Bokuto’s fucking eye glistens now more than ever before. “I’m sorry I left after the set. I really wanted to be there after. I know how much you like…” he trails off, embarrassed. “Anyway!” He smiles his widest smile. “I’m good and I have collected myself and we can get like truly fucked. So you don’t have to fucking worry about me.”

“You’re not going to say it?”

“Say what?” Bokuto asks dumbly but he knows exactly what the fuck Kuroo’s talking about. He’s not stupid.

“What do I like?” Kuroo gives him his most unimpressed look which gives him an owlish glance in response. Then Kuroo smirks.

“Don’t do that,” Bokuto snaps immediately. He tries to wiggle out of Kuroo’s grip but Kuroo uses his height and backs him into the wall. Kuroo knows it’s his favorite position for Bokuto to be in; caged in from his height and feeling protected even if he’s physically stronger by a margin.

“Come on,” Kuroo whispers, his lips inches away from Bokuto’s mouth. “Tell me, boo.” He grips one of Bokuto’s thighs and slides it up his hip.

“I know how much you like,” he starts and stops. “To see me after shows.”

“Not just after shows,” Kuroo reminds him.

“Fuck,” Bokuto shakes his head. Closes his eyes. “Ok, yea, I get it Tetsu.”

“Why couldn’t you say it?” Kuroo presses.

“What?” Bokuto narrows his eyes then he rolls them. “You know why.”

“I don’t want you to think like that though,” Kuroo pulls back. He looks at Bokuto’s face, takes in his furrowed eyebrows, the faint scar on one of them that he got when they were teenagers. He faceplanted on the pavement skateboarding to impress girls.

Bokuto’s roots are beginning to come in pretty harshly and he keeps it in some weird hairstyle now so the upkeep is minimal because some days he can’t be fucked to do it-- _ no not because I’m too fucking sad or in between or whatever is going on I’m just lazy man-- _ and they need to dye it. His nose hoop is reflecting off the streetlights and it’s making his eyes brighter; there’s a faint smile playing on his face.

“You’re perfect for me. Most times I don’t feel like I’m perfect for you,” he bit his lip. “Don’t. Say shit you fucking nerd.” 

“You gotta know the shit running through my head on a daily basis, Kou,” Kuroo leans his head against Bokuto’s. “It’s  _ gross _ . It’s written all over my face. I’m so easy for you.”

“I know,” Bokuto sighs. It’s a little huff of breath while he squeezes his eyes shut. There’s so many different versions of him now that he can’t keep track is what he tells Kuroo. But he doesn’t believe it. There’s nothing about Bokuto that was eclipsed by some unfortunate disease or anything. This is just the hand that they were dealt and things come and go. “These are the things that run through  _ my  _ head. It’s getting better and I’m good at like taking the doctors advice; keeping in mind what I might...do for you and how I make you feel…” he pauses. “If I think about it it’s overwhelming but it can be good too right? If I think about that confidence that I had...with volleyball. If I have it with you. It’s good to feel confident like that. You’re not a volleyball. You’ve got a big head, though.”

“I’ve got a big…” Kuroo tries to joke. Kuroo kisses Bokuto’s cheek soundly, then moves to his other cheek up to his forehead flurrying his kisses over the hairline. He glides his lips over the bridge of Bokuto’s nose, then down Bokuto’s nose, to his cupid’s bow then finally gets to his lips. “You know?” Bokuto nods and Kuroo finally kisses him the way he wants to. He gets his hands around his other thigh and pulls it up and around his own waist and shifts Bokuto’s weight against the wall to hold him up. He has enough strength to hold him up on his own and it’s one of his favorite things to do, their favorite things to have done; to hold and to be held for Kuroo and Bokuto respectively. But this ensures that it can be done for longer.

Kuroo licks into Bokuto mouth tasting a bit of menthol from the cigarettes that Akaashi gives him from his travels and the tequila he drank. He tastes perfect. Bokuto deepens the kiss but doesn’t try anything more than that because they’re in public and they’re not about to  _ fuck  _ although they would both try, definitely. He kisses and pants along his cheek and Kuroo knows that it’s all alright. For now. But like, in the long run too.

\--

“What took so long?” Daichi eyes them when they make it back inside the bar.

“He was confessing his undying love to me,” Kuroo says, sliding into their booth. He drinks someone’s beer on the table. Tanaka puts up his fist and shakes it. Kuroo shrugs.

“Oikawa, are your hands down Iwa’s pants right now?” Bokuto giggles, hanging over the booth instead of actually sitting in it. But he’s draped over Kuroo so he’s perfectly okay with that actually.

“No, that was like two weeks ago and it was  _ great.  _ Didn’t know you were so invested in our sex life,” Oikawa rolls his eyes. “We were holding hands.” He shakes their hands above the table. Kuroo snorts.

“Nope!” Tanaka shouts and tries to get out at either sides of the booth but no one budges.

“Nope?” Iwaizumi looks at him quizzically.

“One of you guys is going to start trading jabs about your freak relationships,” Tanaka groans.  “I don’t care! I’m single and haven’t gotten laid in weeks and I don’t care. Then I’ll take off my shirt because I don’t care. Hinata!”

“What do you need with Shrimpy? Don’t you want to call your...” Bokuto laughs and trails off when Tanaka climbs on the table and makes his way to the bar by their other friends.

“Well I’m right. You guys are pretty gross,” Kuroo says, points his chin at Iwaizumi and Oikawa. “Yui’s working right now so I’ll leave Daichi alone.”

“Why shouldn’t I show him I love him, hm?” Oikawa looks down at Iwaizumi on his chest through his eyelashes. Iwaizumi pinks a little but pecks Oikawa quickly on the mouth. Daichi groans. Loudly. Kuroo becomes hyper aware of the grown-ass man still draping himself across his shoulders, now rubbing his hand back and forth over his chest.

“Everything check out outside?” Iwaizumi says. “Thought some people accosted you.” Bokuto puffs out some air and Kuroo’s the only one that can feel it or hear it but they’ve been had. It’s the  _ you good, man? _

“Yea you did good but not that fucking good. No need for a fanclub,” Daichi says. He smiles a bit though to soften the blow. “I’m gonna get more drinks.” But they all know it’s to see how Yui’s doing at the bar. Kuroo moves so he can get out of the booth but before he leaves completely he gives Bokuto a slobbery kiss on the cheek. Bokutu whines but giggles and tells him to hurry up with the alcohol.

“Nah, no one came to see me,” Kuroo laughs. “Don’t really think anyone recognized me.” Kuroo takes hold of the hand moving on his chest. “You don’t wanna sit, Kou?” He turns his head a a bit and can only see fractions of Bokuto like this, not the whole picture but he can feel him and smell him and that’s just as good.

“Nah, I’ve got like energy now and shit,” he shakes his head no. “Pass me that drink.” Kuroo gives him a drink and he pulls away to drink some. “Oikawa!” he smiles one of Kuroo’s favorite smiles. “When did you get so attractive playing a guitar?”

“Woah,” Oikawa huffs. Iwaizumi and Kuroo laugh at his reaction. Bokuto leans back over Kuroo and it can’t really be that comfortable because there’s this shitty wood divider there. It’s this faux hipster shit; a reputable sound bar for bands and annoying people with admittedly good tastes if they’ve come to see a great band full of great people with great friends and a great boyfriend. But whatever. Bokuto’s leaning there over that weird divider talking with their best friends and occasionally rubbing at the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt to let him know he’s there and  _ really  _ present and okay. That’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo guess who stayed up until like 5 am writing this then got up and edited this. me. i didn't work at all on saturday like i was supposed to and then in the middle of the night i was like WAIT. LET'S WRITE THIS. as always, no beta and i apologize for the writing but i do this for de-stress and fun. school is kicking my ass which is hilarious because i love procrastination. um grammar mistakes...probably....run on sentences oh my god. i'm so tired.
> 
> hrm so i did say this would be a continuation of sorts. i'll probably (maybe. probably. when i will need to do work and i need to avoid it At All Costs and so i will be like hey bokuro the tag is empty let's bless it with my awful shit.) 
> 
> it's like mad vague with their location but i know nothing about japan/don't watch 2 much anime/read 2 much manga. like i live in london rn and i'm from america. so lol. i listened to the Cut 4 Me deluxe EP by kelela the whole time listening to this. also the shitty summary is from nao's bad blood. highly recommend.
> 
> some bg/hc:  
> \- okw is like ace on the spectrum or w/e. that's why he talks abt sex that way?? my best friend was talking to me abt this and asexuality in fic/how it frustrates her and like ppl writing it differently so i tried but she also has asked me like ten times who oikawa is  
> \- i don't know what their matching tattoo would be yet. it will come to me. they also have matching nose rings bc im a sucker  
> \- bokuto likes being held cos it makes him feel safe it's a thing  
> \- kuroo is madly in love with him it's not headcanon it's canon tho 
> 
> c ya have a good day


End file.
